


10080

by exobubz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exobubz/pseuds/exobubz
Summary: Chanyeol wanted a divorce. Baekhyun asked for a week.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	1. part i.

**Author's Note:**

> _01001001 01101110 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101110 01100101 01111000 01110100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01101101 01100101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110000 01110010 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110010 01101001 01100101 01110011 00101110 ._
> 
> _In our next lifetime, I will remember your love and pray that I am gone from your memories._

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

They dated for only seven months.

Time was measured by neither hours nor days but, instead, moments of laughter and a youthful love that felt as though it transcended time itself. Brief, quiet kisses on the college campus preluded their nights entangled with one another.

It had taken Chanyeol two weeks to come down from his composed cloud to gather up the courage to approach the petit and lively brunet who often sat close to him in one of their shared classes. The execution was hardly perfect. Some might've thought it was poor. The words stumbled out of his mouth, messy and unrehearsed... Yet, it only took Baekhyun a single moment with no fear or hesitation to say yes.

Learning about one another came easily, and within a month, it felt as though they had known each other in another life.

Baekhyun dreamed of becoming a writer, pursuing a major in English and Journalism. However, he had no desire to work for a publishing house or magazine. His true passion came with writing novels; stories of his own independent ideas.

On the other hand, Chanyeol's interest lied in business and marketing.

Those around them had thought the two were an unlikely pair. Contrary to Chanyeol's quiet and seemingly blunt personality, Baekhyun was open about his thoughts and constantly smiling.

Their differences went beyond majors and personalities.

For instance, Baekhyun liked his coffee with milk and sugar. Chanyeol, on the other hand, preferred his coffee black.

Within his realm of fiction, Baekhyun boastfully adored writing fantasy tales about protagonists overcoming impossible situations. In short, he was an optimist, unlike Chanyeol, who preferred practicality and realism over fantasy.

Others believed them to be imperfect for one another; that their differences would eventually lead to an end to the brief romance, but they were wrong.

After seven months, Chanyeol found himself on one knee, proposing with stumbling words that—this time— had been well-rehearsed for days.

But just as before, Baekhyun said yes. 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

tbc 5/15/2020


	2. part ii.

The house had to accommodate what Chanyeol thought Baekhyun needed for his line of work: peace and serenity. They found a small but perfectly quiet estate out in a spaced-out neighborhood out near the country. When Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and asked, "What do you think?" he already knew the answer.

"I love it."

Smiling, Chanyeol took Baekhyun's hand in his. "Then let's get it."

Looking up at his husband, Baekhyun looked a bit worried. "But it's an hour away from your work."

Chanyeol shrugged. "If you love it, then I don't mind the commute. It's not impossible to commute back and forth."

After a while, Baekhyun asked him again if it was really alright. Chanyeol nodded and, soon after, the papers were signed.

* * *

The arrangement was for Chanyeol to travel back and forth from work, but as time dragged on, work began to pile and pile, causing Chanyeol to work overtime. As the endless cycle continued on, he found it hard to commute on a daily basis. He often found himself tired and blurry-eyed when driving. Because of this, he had to drink caffeine before driving, which would either cause him to crash during work or make him unable to sleep once he arrived back at home.

Baekhyun began to feel guilty for enjoying a quiet life while his husband labored to give him that type of lifestyle. Contemplating about other alternatives, Baekhyun came to one possible solution to the problem.

"Chanyeol, maybe you should get an apartment in the city," Baekhyun gently suggested at the dinner table one night. When he raised his head, he saw tired eyes looking back at him.

"You want me to get a _what_?" Chanyeol said, sounding like he was in disbelief.

Baekhyun gave him a concerned look. "I don't enjoy seeing you like this. Every day you go to work looking like you're half dead. Then when you come back, you end up looking worse. I understand that your workload isn't exactly light. On top of all of that, your boss asks you to work overtime and--"

Chanyeol rubbed the corner of his eyes; his mood was waning. "Babe, I'm fine."

"No, you're not!" Baekhyun argued. "Listen, an apartment could mean—

"I said I'm _fine_ , Baekhyun," Chanyeol repeated in a tone that indicated that he was done with the conversation. "Stop worrying, damn it."

Baekhyun grew irritated at Chanyeol's indifference. Setting down his utensils, Baekhyun stood up from the table.

"Well, is it wrong to worry about you?" he cried in a strained voice.

Unlike Baekhyun, Chanyeol kept himself in his seat. "Baek, sit down."

With closed fists, Baekhyun glowered. "No. You're not hearing me out. I just want to help you."

 _"Help me?"_ Chanyeol snapped. "No, Baek. Having you try and pitch the idea of me getting a separate place to live just makes it seem like you want me gone." 

The lack of sleep and the fact that he had been overworking himself did no good other than making him more irritable.

Taken aback, Baekhyun looked shocked. "That is not what I want!"

"Keep your voice down," Chanyeol growled. "Do you really need to yell right now?"

Frustrated, Baekhyun harshly pushed his chair in. "I don't want you gone. Why are you being so frustrating? You know that I love you, so it hurts watching you add two more hours of stress onto your day just traveling back and forth." 

Chanyeol said nothing.

Baekhyun bit his lips. "It hurts, Yeol, but you don't see it because the moment you step into this house, you fall asleep. You don't even look at me anymore because you're that tired."

For a moment, Baekhyun waited for a response, but Chanyeol remained static. Then he muttered, "You're being overdramatic."

Baekhyun felt struck.

It was obvious that there was no reaching Chanyeol. His husband refused to listen to him and even had the outlandish audacity to call him out for being "overdramatic" when in fact, he was just expressing his concerns. 

Shaking, he turned and left the table before Chanyeol could see the bitter tears forming in his eyes.

* * *

tbc 5/22/20

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I locked my livejournal and 10080 is one of the fics that I am finally moving from its crypt. This is the same story, however, I will be tweaking/rewriting some parts of it as I go. I wrote the story when I was 17. There are a number of reposts of the original so if you would like to read the original text, it will not be hard for you to find. However, rather than copy and paste the original, I decided to face my shame and at least try to make the story sound better (for my sake). But nonetheless, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
